


This Was a Bad Idea

by Gaxxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yondu Udonta, Established Relationship, Gossip, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sexcapades, They Should Have Known Better, Vanilla Couple Tries To Be Kinky, it doesn't end well, sexual shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaxxy/pseuds/Gaxxy
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin rarely get adventurous in the bedroom. When they do it rarely goes well. This is just another thing to add to the list. At least it was pretty.





	This Was a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



It's an unspoken inevitability that people who are in close proximity for any amount of time will talk. Especially when they are stuck for weeks on end enclosed within the bowels of a ship out in space. Yondu didn't mind the stories too much, it kept the crew mildly more agreeable for longer. Which meant less energy he had to waste shattering delusions of grandeur before they spread too far with his arrow.

  
A favourite talking point over the years had been the not-so-subtle fact that Yondu had been sleeping with his first mate. Sure they kept up the pretense, but that was more for show than anything else. It was one thing for the crew to know, anyone else though? That was another thing entirely.

  
Apparently the crew were under the impression that he and Kraglin had a very kinky sex life. Yondu had heard talk of everything from impossible-sounding positions to shoving his arrow up one of their asses, incredibly rough bondage and everything in between.

  
The reality was far less colourful. For the most part, unless Kraglin was feeling particularly bitey, their escapades tended to be very tame and almost gentle. There had been occasions where the pair had attempted something to spice things up in the nest, mostly at Kraglin's suggestion if he was being honest. Very rarely did it end up enjoyable and most times things were dropped quickly so as not to ruin the mood.

  
It likely didn't help that Kraglin now had artificial implants supporting his spine after the time Yondu had snuck up and latched onto his back like an oversized toad. On another occasion Yondu had almost completely suffocated the poor dope when he'd sat on his face to get eaten out.

  
He let the crew keep talking though. Sometimes he even encouraged it, in fact. If it got out that Yondu Udonta liked his private encounters gentle and being taken care of, instead of raw passionate fucking, he didn't like to think how it might shatter his reputation. Mutinies these days tended to be kept at bay with his shows of force rather than his bountiful reserves of charisma.

  
Yondu was the captain. The baddest son of a bitch among a horde of rabid scumbags. He didn't do disgustingly mushy things like ... make love. He shuddered, and not because his stomach did the weird flippy thing at the thought.

~      ~      ~      ~      ~

  
"This has gotta be the stupidest idea you've ever had." Yondu groused, sitting cross-legged on top of his - their - nest as he drummed his fingers against his bicep.

  
Kraglin's shoulders slumped as he knelt in front of Yondu, folding his arms over the captain's lap. He looked up at Yondu with a ridiculous pleading expression that was far more laughable than cute like intended. Unfortunately keeping up the adamant scowl wasn't exactly easy when he was fighting the amused twitches at the corners of his mouth.

  
"C'mon, Yondu, I bought 'em all special, like." Okay, that kind of was a big deal. It wasn't often Kraglin spent his units on anything. Stingy bastard hoarded them like Yondu collected trinkets. "Even made sure they was nice'n shiny." Yondu glanced over at the twin bejewelled cuffs, delicate gold chains linked them to ornate clips lined with silicone. Lying innocently next to them was a remote coloured red and green to match the cuffs. He had to admit, they really were pretty. Unlike the hairy mug watching expectantly for Yondu to cave.

  
Kraglin never pushed after a flat rejection was established, but he would get pouty. That was easy enough to fix - scratch behind his ear until he melted and his left leg started twitching; a blowjob, or the threat of a night in his own damn room for a change usually did the job. Yondu folded his arms, forcing his eyes to narrow suspiciously at the toys. The little green gems glinted enticingly under the light. Damn his weakness for pretty shiny things...

  
Long fingers trailed over his thighs, trying to butter Yondu up to the idea. He folded his arms stubbornly in response, his eyes flitting between the toys and Kraglin rising to nuzzle against Yondu's chest. The scratchy kisses being peppered across his scarred flesh made him shudder.

  
Yondu groaned and curled his fingers into the coarse mohawk, head lolling back as Kraglin continued his small worships. "Fine, go on then ..." He relented under the descending haze of need, knowing that the second he decided to call the experiment off Kraglin would comply. There was no doubt in his mind that, no matter how damn purdy these gifts were, they would go the same way as so many of their other tentative forays into kink. If nothing else they'd look good decorating some space on his wall.

  
After hearing his captain's approval, Kraglin had wasted no time in freeing them both from the confines of their leathers - kissing his gratitude deep into Yondu's neck. The scruff of his chin itched against the skin as Yondu groaned and hooked his legs around his first mate's thighs and rocked their stiffening cocks together. He curled his back to bury his face into the messy mohawk of Kraglin's hair under the pretense of pulling their bodies closer.

  
Rutting was probably the wrong word for the nearly gentle rolling of hips that slowly rose their cocks to attention, but Yondu liked to think of it that way all the same.

  
Yondu couldn't help the whine that passed his lips when Kraglin reluctantly pulled away, groping for the toys that lay almost forgotten near the edge of the nest. The first cuff, sturdy but just pliable enough was fastened around the base of Yondu's impatient erection, the strange sensation making it twitch with appreciation. Kind of like a cute little collar now that he could see it. The chains clinked quietly before the cool metal settled against his chest as the clips attached to the uppermost of Yondu's perky nipples. Tight but not uncomfortable thanks to the silicone linings.

  
Once the matching set had been securely fastened to his skinny body, Kraglin pressed the remote against Yondu's palm and laced their fingers together around it while leaving their thumbs free as his free hand slicked lube around the naked remnants of his length.

  
"Hurry up." Yondu growled huskily, feeling his rear quivering with the anticipation.

  
Ever eager to please, Kraglin leaned over him and slid inside the greedy pucker with a breathy moan. His free hand curled around the back of Yondu's neck as he pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling noses with the Centaurian. Yondu arched - the feeling of finally being filled negating the obligatory half-hearted reprimand at the affectionate gesture. After a few thrusts, deep and slow to test the waters, Kraglin tightened his grip on Yondu's hand. "Go on..." He breathed through another thrust. "Press it." His longer thumb eased the captain's towards the button, and at a second moan of urging, Yondu pressed it.

  
Light vibrations rippled through Yondu's body. His eyes snapped open, jaw dropping in a surprised moan as the pleasure coursed through him from cock and nipples alike. Above him Kraglin shuddered, whimpering while he tried to maintain pace instead of halting to bask in the sensations. Yondu hated to admit it, but so far Kraglin might have found something kinky that might just stick for a change.

  
Kraglin's teeth tugged at Yondu's lower lip, tongue lapping at the chapped seal of the mouth in between biting. A strange guttural sound - somewhere between a growl and a whimper - wafted satisfyingly over the Captain's ears as he upped the intensity of the vibrations.

  
Their bodies trembled constantly. Noticeably vibrating in conjunction with the rapid pulses from the cuffs and clips. The slim chains caressed against skin, settling only briefly between thrusts, their delicate jingles punctuating the erotic moans and wanton growls - composing a rising melody. Yondu's warbles lengthened, dancing through the flat-footed stumbles of his mate's primal growls. No matter how loud they got, the faint clink of the chains was somehow just as audible as when they began.

  
Despite a deep-set tendency they held towards slow and gentle, the muggy heat pooling between them was intense. Every moment with no avenue for release increased the pleasure fogging Yondu's head, only able to comprehend the flurry of sensations constantly rippling through his body and the way Kraglin's noises weirdly harmonised with his. He felt the swelling of his partner's knot right before Kraglin's tell-tale keening whine cut through the fog.

  
Instinctively Yondu grabbed the mohawk, curling his fingers tight into the coarse tresses as the rows of sharp Hraxian teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder.

  
Yondu's warble in response was shrill, even desperate. He dropped the remote and groped to unfasten the clasp, arching from the unexpected force of suddenly being able to release over both their stomachs - crying out with sheer bliss and relief. Kraglin pressed further against him, spreading the jizz like icing over a sweet treat.

  
As Yondu bucked, riding his mate's dick harder to convey the order he couldn't give verbally he heard something worrying: a panicked whimper as Kraglin's fingers fumbled around the base of his knot. The thrusts came to an abrupt halt and when Yondu tried to sit up he got a pained hiss in response. "The hell, Kraglin...? Jus' take it off already." He slurred, impatience tempered with concern.

  
"Am tryin'! I can't... get it!"

  
He froze at those words, realisation washing over him in cold harsh waves. "What'cha mean you can't?!" Kraglin's efforts redoubled, both his hands now pawing at the cuff, as he panted and trembled. The knot was stuck vibrating inside Yondu with no way to settle or pull out. He couldn't cum, and the swell around the cuff meant Kraglin couldn't get at the fastenings to release it.

  
Yondu hurled himself at the remote, pulling Kraglin with him as he fumbled over the buttons until he finally got the vibrations to stop. "So. What you're tryin'a tell me: is you're stuck." Kraglin nodded, worrying his teeth over a thin lower lip as he stared down at the problem. A loud smack echoed through Yondu's room as palm made sharp contact with his forehead. He should have known, of course this had been far too good to last. "Guess we gotta cut it off then." Kraglin paled and promptly covered Yondu's mouth before he could whistle, eyes wide with pleading panic. Yondu groaned behind the palm, feeling jizz drying over his stomach. He glared at his first mate, pouring all the blame and an accusing dare for him to come up with a better idea.

  
Eventually they commed for the doc and thankfully it had been able to work some fancy medical voodoo and free poor Kraglin from his plight. He was promptly banished to his own quarters for the next week, for getting that stupid idea in the first place.

  
After a few days Yondu did finally fix the toys to his wall. Even though he was determined never to use them again, they really were very pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think they tend more towards gentle sex because Yondu gets uncomfortable if things are too rough. Y'know, ex-slave and all. For the sake of this one shot, anyway lol.


End file.
